


Saved By The Legends

by MJParkerMCU



Series: Scarlet Stories [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Altered Scenes from Episodes, Central City, Eventual Romance, Justice Society of America (DCU), Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romance, The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJParkerMCU/pseuds/MJParkerMCU
Summary: Vandal Savage had been terrorising the world for years, striking down anyone who got in his way. Scarlet Lindsay was one of the few remaining fighters determined to bring Savage to his knees. What happens next when she is saved by the Legends?(This is the first thing I have written in ages, so please don't judge me TOO harshly!)(Currently Discontinued, very sorry!)





	1. Scarlet

It was dark. It always was. After Vandal Savage’s attack on Central City, the only light came from the fires that were lit by his armies, and the gunfire that caused them. There seemed to be no hope anymore, as anyone who tried to fight off Savage’s forces were struck down. Most survivors had gone into hiding, knowing they were too weak to even have a fighting chance. There were only a handful of fighters left living, and even they were giving up hope.

One of those fighters was Scarlet Lindsay, one of the few metahumans who hadn’t been immediately killed off. She let out a soft sigh, pushing her raven hair out of her face and behind her hair. There were some days when she wondered why she kept fighting. The number of allies she had were dwindling with each of Savage’s attacks, making her lose more and more hope that this war would be over.

Scarlet was holed up in what used to be C.C Jitters, the building being one of the few that was mostly intact. It used to be one of her favourite places to hang out, always sipping on her decaf Flash as she caught up with her friends. It would always bring a smile to her face, but that was before Savage came and tormented the city. Now all the memories of Jitters did was remind Scarlet of what she lost.

Scarlet was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of gunfire, the seven other surviving fighters with her arming themselves and preparing to defend themselves. The raven haired girl sighed nervously and clenched her fists, a purple light engulfing them. She had been a metahuman since long before the war, her powers manifesting not long after the particle accelerator exploded many years ago. It had taken her about a year to fully control her powers, but with the help of her supportive brother, she had been using her powers for good ever since. She stared at the entrance, not knowing if this was the day she died or not.

Within seconds the door was blasted off its hinges, a dozen soldiers storming in and surrounding the small group. Scarlet looked around, raising her purple glowing fists. “Surrender now or pay with your life!” One soldier shouted, raising his gun. As if on cue Scarlet grabbed the soldier’s gun, throwing it to the floor and picking them up by the collar. She threw them against the wall, watching as they dented the brick and fell lifeless to the floor. The rest of the soldiers began rapidly shooting, each survivor fighting them off.

Just as it looked like Scarlet’s ‘team’ was winning a dozen more soldiers came crashing in, not hesitating to fire their weapons. Scarlet cried out as one of the shots hit her side, making her stagger and fall against the wall. She hissed a bit and held her bleeding wound, gritting her teeth a bit as she slowly stood. Realising that most of the attention had shifted to her comrades she looked to the open exit, quickly dashing towards it. She figured that if she managed to free herself from the battle, she would be able to warn the remaining groups of survivors about the power of Savage’s troops.

The raven haired metahuman haphazardly made her way towards the forest, hoping she could hide and recover. The loss of blood was making her lightheaded as she stumbled into the woods, her vision blurring. She heard footsteps behind her and turned, the hand not covering her wounded side starting to glow purple as she braced herself for an attack. She squinted a little as she tried to make out the white blur in front of her, leaning against a tree for support. “Y-You don’t look like Savage’s normal soldiers… Who are you?” She asked, her voice rough as she raised her fist defensively. “Hey, whoa, it’s okay. We’re not with Savage. My name is Sara Lance.” The blur in front of Scarlet explained, a slight worried tone in her voice. “We’re here to help.” She explained as she took a step closer to Scarlet, the metahuman backing away slightly. 

Just as Scarlet was about to respond her body went limp, her eyes rolling back as she lost consciousness and fell to the ground. Sara quickly caught her, her eyes widening. “Rip! I need help!!” She shouted in the direction she came from, worry spread across her face as she looked at the wound on the metahuman’s side. The Englishman soon appeared at the assassin’s side, kneeling down and frowning. “We must get her back to the Waverider immediately.” He stated, carefully picking up the raven haired meta and carrying her back to his ship.

 


	2. The Waverider

Rip carried Scarlet through the Waverider, carefully placing her down on the black chair and making sure she was stable. Sara and Ray came through, glancing at the raven haired meta as Gideon started to work her magic. Scarlet laid still in the chair as she was slowly healed, a peaceful look on her face. It was evident that she hadn’t slept properly for months, maybe even years, due to the ongoing war caused by Savage. 

“Who is she? Do we know?” Ray asked the two other conscious people in the room, glancing at Scarlet every so often. He never wanted to see good people hurt, even if he didn’t personally know them. 

“Scarlet Lindsay. A metahuman who has been fighting off Vandal Savage’s armies since their arrival two years ago.” Gideon explained, almost finished healing the aforementioned metahuman’s wounded side.

“That would explain why when I found her, her fist was glowing bright purple.” Sara stated, chuckling a little. She turned her attention to Rip. “What do we do now?” She asked, unsure of how to proceed. With Kendra and Carter missing, they didn’t stand a chance fighting Vandal.

Rip thought for a second, glancing at Scarlet. “I say we come back to this time when Miss Lindsay is in fighting shape once more, and we have a way to actually kill Savage.” The captain stated, rubbing his face a bit. “It’s not the best plan by far, and I certainly do not wish to leave the inhabitants of Central City in peril, but there is nothing else we can do for the time being. I suggest for now we prepare ourselves to leave.” 

Ray and Sara nodded and made their way out of the medbay, heading to the bridge. Rip glanced at Scarlet one final time before following the two Legends to the bridge. He felt a slight sense of calm seeing the rest of his crew in their seats, everyone talking to each other about God knows what. Well, almost everyone. Mick was staring at nothing in particular, silently drinking his beer, while Snart was trying his hardest not to snap at the group for them to shut up.

Rip sat in the captain’s chair and sighed, his chair spinning around to face the front of the ship. “Everyone ready to leave?” He called, receiving a mumbled mess of yeses in response. With that he smiled slightly, strapping in. “Gideon, I think it’s time we leave.” He stated, the ship taking off and leaving the decrepit Central City.

*******

Scarlet’s eyes slowly fluttered open as the Waverider silently sailed through the temporal zone, her vision slightly hazy. She slowly sat up, holding her head as she glanced around the medbay. “Where… Where am I..?” She asked softly to the empty room, moving the blanket off herself as she swung her legs off the edge of the chair.

“You are aboard the Waverider.” Rip stated as he came in, a small smile on his face. “I am very glad that you are awake Miss Lindsay.” He smiled, coming over to the raven haired metahuman who wore a confused face. 

“What is a.. ‘Waverider’, and how do you know my name?” Scarlet asked softly, looking up at the Englishman in even more confusion. She slowly glanced down at her side, surprised to see it healed.

Rip let out a soft sigh as he stood by Scarlet. “The Waverider is my timeship from the 22nd century, and Gideon told me your name, and the fact that you are a metahuman.” He explained, gesturing to a screen as Gideon pulled up a file. “You are from Central City, received your powers after the first particle accelerator explosion in 2014, and used to frequent C.C Jitters with your friends Julie Winters and Alice Rogers.” The former Time Master read the contents of the file aloud, Scarlet staring at him with wide eyes.

“This… This is a lot to take in…” The raven haired meta breathed, looking away from the skinny Englishman as she tried to process everything he had told her. “You’re telling me that you’re time travellers, and that this ‘Gideon’, who from my guess is either an A.I or a real creepy stalker, has a file on me and my life?” She looked up at Rip in disbelief, only to be met with his knowing gaze which answered her question.

“I know that your main priority is to stop Savage, but I think that until we find our two.. Friends… Our best plan is to fix some aberrations, alterations to the current timeline. I think with your help, we can fix these aberrations, find Kendra and Carter and stop Savage once and for all. What do you say?” Rip offered, holding a hand out to the raven haired meta in front of him.

After a few seconds of thought and processing Scarlet looked up at Rip, a small smile forming on her face as she took Rip’s hand. “I’m in.”

 


	3. Introductions

Rip led Scarlet to the bridge, explaining each compartment of the ship to her as they passed them. He grinned quietly as they entered the bridge, happy to see his crew waiting in their seats for the two of them. “Legends, this is Scarlet Lindsay. Scarlet, the Legends.” He explained, gesturing to his team. He guided the raven haired metahuman over, introducing each team member to her. “This is Sara Lance. She is an assassin, so do NOT get on her bad side.” He chuckled to himself, the blonde Legend waving a bit.

“You’re the one who saved my life… Thank you..” Scarlet murmured, a soft smile forming on her face as she spoke. Sara nodded in response, running a hand through her hair.

“This is Professor Martin Stein, and Jefferson Jackson. They make up the nuclear powered superhero ‘Firestorm’.” The Englishman explained, gesturing to the physicist and mechanic. Martin smiled softly at Scarlet, while Jax waved with a slight smirk.

“Ohh, the burning man! You guys stopped that dude at Central City Stadium years ago, I think they called him Tokamak?” Scarlet tilted her head, reminiscing over hearing the news from Iris’s blog.  
  
Jax nodded. “Yeah, Hewitt! God, he was such a nightmare!” He exclaimed, leaning back against his seat as he spoke.   
  
“Ah, but that was your first victory Jefferson. A very well executed one at that.” Martin praised, smiling softly at his nuclear powered partner. “The first victory of many.”   
  
Rip guided Scarlet over to Mick and Leonard. “This is Mick Rory and-”   
  
“Leonard Snart. Heatwave and Captain Cold. Yeah, I know about them.” The meta grumbled, crossing her arms. “Snart iced a train which my father was on, and almost killed him.” She mutters, glaring at the smirking icy villain. “Thankfully the Flash was there.”

Leonard chuckled softly. “Good to know that my reputation precedes me.” He smirked, his hand resting on his cold gun. “I’m a changed man. I don’t like to admit it, but it’s true.” He mutters, sighing softly. He glanced over at his partner, rolling his eyes slightly as he watched him down his beer, clearly not listening to the conversation happening next to him.

Rip let out a soft sigh as he directed Scarlet away from the crooks, leading her over to the last present member of the team. “This is Doctor Raymond Palmer, AKA The Atom.” He smiled softly, Ray grinning bright at her.  
  
“Ah, cool. What’s your superpower?” She looked up at the broad man in front of her with a curious smile.   
  
“Well you see, I built my own exo-suit which allows me to shrink down to the size of an atom.” Ray explained, obviously proud of his work. Scarlet nodded a bit, a smile forming on her face.   
  
“We do have two other teammates, Kendra Saunders and Carter Hall. They have however been captured by Savage. They are also the key to killing him.” He explained to the raven haired metahuman, a sad smile on his face. “We will find them and end Savage’s reign of terror though.” He eventually explains, his sad smile being replaced with one of confidence. “I think that we should figure out where Kendra and Carter are.” He murmured, heading to the parlour as he spoke.

Sara followed Rip into the parlour. “Shouldn’t we be trying to destroy the Oculus?” She questioned, raising an eyebrow at the captain.

“Ah, yes. We can’t keep being pawns to the Time Masters…” Rip sighed softly, glancing back at the blonde as he spoke.

“What’s an… Oculus..?” Scarlet asked, confusion laced in her voice as she glanced around the room.

“Oh, it’s how the Time Masters - Rip’s former bosses - watched over and altered the timeline. It’s really cool, if you look past all the evil it’s caused us..” Ray explained, not seeming to lose his cheery demeanor. “Anyway, if we destroy it, we will be able to make our own choices, do whatever we please. Including ending Vandal Savage.”

“Well, good. Let’s blow this sucker up.” The raven haired meta murmured, crossing her arms. She would get her revenge on Savage if it was the last thing she did.

***

Rip landed the Waverider at the Vanishing Point, his chair spinning around the face the rest of the team. He chuckled softly as he watched Scarlet vomit onto the floor by her chair, groaning softly as she slowly glanced around. “I can’t see! Why can’t I see!?” She exclaimed, panicking a bit.

“Ah yes, I should have mentioned. Nausea and temporary blindness are two of the side effects of time travel. Don’t worry, the more you travel, the less they affect you.” Rip explained as he came over, waving his hand in front of her face a couple times. “Better?”

The raven haired meta nodded slightly, covering her mouth a bit as she waited for the nausea to wear off.

“So what’s the plan Rip? Go in guns ablazing, destroy the Oculus and walk away scot free?” Leonard asked, leaning back into his chair as he spoke with an unimpressed tone in his voice.

“More or less, yes, Mr Snart.” The Englishman answered, grabbing his pistol and heading to the cargo bay.

Mick and Snart followed him, their elemental guns in their grips. Sara stood. “Come on. Sooner this is done, sooner we can find Kendra and Carter.” She said to the remaining team members, following the two crooks to the cargo bay.

Martin and Jax both stood, Jax having a confident look in his eyes. “I am SO ready to blast something.” He grinned as the two of them left the bridge, leaving Ray and Scarlet.

Scarlet stood and groaned, the side effects of time travel still having a hold on her. She stumbled a bit as she moved away from her seat, Ray quickly standing and helping her balance. “Don’t worry, you should be okay in a few minutes.” He stated, a soft smile on his face. “Y’know, Rip saw into the Oculus earlier, and he saw my death…” He murmured as they left the bridge.

Scarlet looked up at him. “How do you die?” She asked, leaning against him slightly for support as her nausea slowly left her alone.

“I dunno. Part of me thinks I’m going to die here, which makes me a little nervous. If it means that we destroy the Oculus though, then it’d be worth it..” The dark haired inventor murmured, smiling softly as they met up with the rest of the team.

Once Rip confirmed that everyone was with him he opened the cargo bay door, cautiously walking out and looking around. “Stay alert, no doubt there are multiple soldiers guarding the Oculus.”

Within a matter of seconds the team was surrounded, a man in some robes coming out and staring at Rip. “Rip, right on schedule.” He stated, the soldiers raising their guns at the group. Rip let out a soft sigh and raised his hands, part of him knowing this wouldn’t end well.

“Who is that?” Scarlet whispered to Ray as she glanced around, trying to remain calm.

“Timemaster Druce, one of Rip’s old bosses… He was the one who showed him the Oculus.” He whispered back, glancing over at their captain with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Scarlet listened to the two Timemasters talk as she glanced at the soldiers surrounding them, taking a mental note of how many there were. Her head snapped back as she heard Druce give the command for their deaths, her fists quickly becoming engulfed in her purple energy as she grabbed a soldier and threw him into Druce.

With that the rest of the soldiers started firing their weapons, the rest of the team fighting back. Soldiers were iced, ignited, pulverised and slammed together, a mess of bodies surrounding them once they were finished.

“Good work Miss Lindsay.” The Englishman acknowledged, the group quickly rushing towards the Oculus’s core.

The team entered the mostly darkened room, heading towards the platform that was centered over some form of green glowing death. “I’m guessing that’s the core?” Scarlet questioned, Rip nodding in response.

Ray and Rip quickly headed over and onto the platform, the rest of the team not far behind. Ray opened a panel on the core, being met with a mess of wires. “Take about 2 minutes to figure out how to self destruct this thing.” He stated, looking at the futuristic tech in front of him as he spoke.

“We’ll buy you some time.” Rip stated, the team splitting in two. Firestorm, Sara and Leonard headed to the entrance, Scarlet and Mick following their captain to defend Ray as he worked.

“How long do we have?” Rip asked as he shot at a few soldiers, glancing at Ray.

“I’m just about to reverse the polarity matrix, then I’d say we have about 2 minutes to get out of here before this thing blows.” Ray explained, fiddling with a few wires.

Scarlet let out a soft grunt as she fought a couple soldiers, throwing one into an approaching group which was quickly lit on fire by Mick.

Ray grunted as he took his helmet and gloves off, setting them by his work area. Rip glanced at him, his eyes widening. “What the hell are you doing!?” He hissed at him.

“I can’t work with all this gear on. I got this, don’t worry.” The inventor stated, typing a few things on his suit as he continued to work.

“No Ray, you don’t. This is what the Oculus showed me. This is how you die.” Rip stated solemnly, causing Ray to pause for a second. 

“It’s okay. All my life I wanted to make a difference, and a future for you guys without the Timemasters’ influence… That counts.” He stated as he went back to work, a look of concentration on his face.

A large group of soldiers quickly approached the four of them and started shooting, Ray glancing at them. “That being said, I’m in no rush to die, so keep them off, okay?” He chuckled nervously.

“You got it.” Scarlet stated, quickly pummeling a couple soldiers who Mick lit on fire for extra measure.

Rip rapidly fired at the soldiers, his eyes widening as he got hit and fell back. Mick quickly grabbed him before he met his doom in the green glowing death below the platform, grunting softly. “I’m not doing this because I like you.”

“Right, almost done.” Ray murmured as he plugged in the last wire, frowning a bit as a small panel raised. “Oh no.” He pressed it down with a grunt, frowning more. “There seems to be a failsafe to prevent tampering..”

“English, haircut!” Mick yelled, lighting a couple soldiers on fire with a huff.

“I have to maintain contact with the failsafe in order to blow up the Oculus.” Ray stated, staring at the panel he was holding down.

“Not that much English…” Mick breathed.

“Get back to the ship.” Ray stated, having seemed to have accepted his fate.

“We are not leaving without you Ray!” Scarlet exclaimed, kicking a soldier out of the way with a growl.

“You’ve seen the future Rip, I’m dead already!” The inventor exclaimed, Mick glancing over.

“You’re right..” The crook murmured, coming over and hitting Ray over the head with his gun. He glanced at him as he fell to the floor before looking back at the Oculus core, pressing down on the failsafe with a huff.

“Mick…” Rip breathed, glancing at the unconscious Ray before up at Mick.

“I got this. I want revenge on those bastards..” He growled, smirking slightly at Rip. “Now get out of here…” He murmured, shooting at a couple soldiers with his Heat Gun.

Rip sighed and pressed a button on Ray’s suit, watching the man shrink down. He picked him up and put him into his trench coat pocket, standing and glancing at Scarlet. “Fall back!” He shouted to her, the two of them quickly running off as Mick continued lighting the soldiers on fire.

“We’re leaving!” Rip exclaimed once he reached the others, Leonard frowning at him.

“Where’s Raymond and Mick!?”

“Ray is in my pocket, and Mick has elected to stay.” Rip explained, looking at the icy crook.

“Why!?”

“Someone needs to be present to destroy the Oculus, and Mick has elected himself.” Rip stated, running a hand through his hair as he watched Sara, Firestorm and Scarlet continuing to fight. “We have to leave now!”

“Not without my partner!” Leonard exclaimed as he quickly dashed back inside, Sara following him.

The two of them fought off the hoard of soldiers surrounding Mick, Leonard leaning against the core for cover. “Mick! What are you doing!”

“Prettyboy said I gotta hold this stick for the ship to blow, so I’m holding the stick, now go!” Mick yelled at Leonard in response, glaring at his partner in annoyance.

“My old friend… Please forgive me.” Leonard murmured, looking at Mick with a pained look on his face.

“For what?” Mick asked, Leonard hitting him over the head with his Cold Gun and rendering him unconscious. He laid his gun against his partner before pressing down on the failsafe, glancing at Sara as she darted over.

“Get him out of here!” He yelled, being met with a ‘no’ from the assassin. “Just do it..”

Sara came over to Leonard and gave him a passionate kiss, pulling away with sadness in her eyes before quickly dragging Mick away.

Leonard stared at Timemaster Druce with his signature smirk as he came over. “No.. Shut it down!” He yelled at the icy crook, whose smirk just grew.

“There are no strings on me.” Leonard stated, staring Druce in the eyes.

And with that, the Oculus blew up, taking Druce, Leonard and all the soldiers with it.


	4. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, this is 3,000 words (which is a lot for me since I normally average out at 700) and the second chapter I wrote today. Also seems like I'm writing this episode for episode, word for word ;-; I'll probably not do ALL the episodes yknow, but still!

Everybody aboard the Waverider was silent as they processed what had just happened. The Oculus had been destroyed, and Leonard was dead. Mick leant against the centre console as he processed the death of his friend and partner, gazing off into the distance absentmindedly.

“He died a hero.” Ray eventually murmured, breaking the silence. “He may have not wanted to, but he is. He saved our lives.”

Sara nodded slightly, her back to the group. “Yeah…” She mumbled, wiping away the tears that had formed in her eyes.

Mick silently left, heading for the kitchen. He wasn’t one for crying, especially in front of people. He sat at the counter and stared at Leonard’s ring, playing with it silently as he thought.

Ray came into the kitchen a few minutes later, causing Mick to grunt. “Get out. I want to be alone.” He muttered, staring at Ray as he sat across from him.

“Gideon has confirmed that the Oculus has been destroyed.” He started, the arsonist across from him just grumbling. “Snart didn’t die for nothing.”

“I still feel like I should kill someone for him…” Mick muttered softly, staring down at the ring in his hand.

“Savage still has Carter and Kendra.” Ray stated, looking at Mick.

“The crook looked up, a smirk forming. “Oh yes, he’ll do nicely.”

***

Scarlet looked around as she and the rest of the team walked off of the Waverider, her eyes wide. “Is this Star CIty?”

“Star City 2016..” Ray murmured. “We’re home..”

“Why are we here?” Mick grunted, staring at Rip.

“Savage has a timeship, and with the Oculus gone, he’s lost to history.” Rip explained, looking over the team he had assembled. “Which is why I brought you all home, including you Miss Lindsay. I didn’t think you’d want to go back to the warzone you called a home.” He explained.

“The mission ain’t done.” Jax frowned, crossing his arms.

“Jax is right! We’ve lost Savage before, we’ll find him again.” Ray explained, looking at Rip.

“And then what? We have no way of killing him, especially since Kendra and Carter are in his possession, assuming they’re alive, which is VERY unlikely.” The Englishman sighed, looking at his team sadly. “I’m on my way to the refuge to return your younger selves to the timeline. It will be as if you never left.”

“You just want us to return to our old lives and pretend that none of this ever happened?” Sara questioned, a look of disbelief on her face.

“That might be a tad difficult, seeing as I had to bring you back to May 2016, not January 2016…” Rip murmured.

“Great, so what you’re saying is for the past five months, my mom’s probably thought I’m dead. Thanks a lot man.” Jax huffed, turning away as he processed his thoughts.

“Why the change of plans Rip?” Scarlet asked with a frown, Rip opening his mouth to speak but just closing it a few seconds later.

“If you get on that ship, we get on that ship too.” Mick grumbled as he went to poke Rip’s shoulder, glaring slightly as his finger went through him.

“To be honest with you, I never left.” Rip explained, an awkward smile on his face as the Waverider started to take off.

“I’m sorry for all that I’ve asked of you, and that it all came to nothing…” The captain murmured, an apologetic look in his eyes. “I wish you all well.” He stated as his holographic self disappeared, and the Waverider took off.

“I never liked that guy…” Mick murmured, watching the timeship go.

Ray let out a soft sigh as he looked around, figuring that Rip wasn’t coming back any time soon. He glanced at Scarlet, who was frowning softly. “What’s wrong?”

“He marooned me 20 years before he picked me up…” The raven haired meta mumbled. “I was 5 in 2016… I don’t have a home here, any friends..” She sighed, rubbing her face a bit.

“You’ve got us!” Ray exclaimed, smiling bright at her. “You can stay at my place for a while, until we get Rip back.” He stated as he started walking off with her.

“And how exactly are we gonna hail the Waverider?” Scarlet asked, crossing her arms.

“I’ll build something.” Ray hummed, glancing around the city he called home.

***

Scarlet sighed softly as she laid on Ray’s sofa, watching TV. “Good to know you guys have decent shows..” She sighed.

Ray nodded and smiled as he headed to the door. “Yeah, we have all the good stuff! The movies are what you REALLY want to watch though.” He explained.

The meta glanced over, confusion on her face. “Dude it’s like, 10pm… Where are you going?” She tilted her head.

“I need to go speak to someone. Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon.” Ray grinned, quietly leaving.

***

Mick grumbled as he ran out of Central City bank, glaring as his new ‘partner’ shot a cop. “You wasted ammo!” He growled.

“He was coming after us!” His partner defended.

Mick huffed. “On foot!”

“Are you going to yell at me some more or are we both gonna get out of here!?”

“Neither…” Mick murmured as he raised his gun, shooting him with a glare. He grabbed the Cold Gun from his hands before getting in a car, jumping slightly as he saw someone was already in it.

“Hey Mick, it’s me!” Ray exclaimed as he pulled his balaclava up, smiling at the crook beside him. “I think we should talk.”

“Drive…” Mick murmured, Ray pulling his balaclava back down before quickly driving off.

Ray parked in an abandoned multistory a few minutes later, getting out with a sigh. “I see you wasted no time in getting back to old habits.” He murmured.

Mick shrugged. “I like stealing things, it makes me feel good.”

“Do you not think that maybe you weren’t meant to do this anymore?” Ray asked, leaning against the car.

Mick grumbled softly and crossed his arms. “What do you want Haircut.”

“To apologise… Sort of… For Snart...” The dark haired inventor murmured, sighing softly. “I was the one who was supposed to die, and I can’t help feeli-”

“It wasn’t your fault Haircut, it was his. Son of a bitch never did anything without a plan…” Mick cut him off, sighing.

“Maybe you’re right. Maybe he wanted this.” Ray stated, pointing between himself and the arsonist in front of him.

“What are you doing with your hand…”

“Maybe he wanted us to team up and be.. Y’know, partners.” Ray murmured, smiling slightly.

“I think I’m gonna be sick…” Mick murmured, staring at Ray like he was crazy.

“I think Snart knew that I’d keep an eye out for you, and you’d keep an eye out for me.”

“While doing what…” Mick mumbled, crossing his arms.

“What we haven’t finished doing.” Ray smiled, causing Mick to nod a little.

***

Ray came home after he dropped Mick off at a bar somewhere, rolling his eyes as he saw Scarlet still watching TV. “What are you still doing up?”

“I haven’t seen this episode yet…” The raven haired meta murmured, her eyes glued to the TV.

Ray shrugged and sighed. “I’m going to start making my device to hail Rip. I’m thinking of calling it a radio beacon.” He smiled to himself, heading into his bedroom.

“Don’t be too loud, I wanna watch this!” She called to him as she left, her eyes not leaving the TV screen.

***

Ray, Mick and Scarlet walked into the empty parking lot where they were dropped off the day before, happy to see that Martin and Jax were already there. Ray held up the small device he made, a proud smile on his face. “Radio beacon.”

“Quantum entangler.” Martin replied as he held up his own device, making his way over to his fellow scientist.

“Boring. When do we get in contact with Hunter?” Mick grumbled out, glancing at the two of them with an unimpressed look.

Sara suddenly stormed over, a murderous look on her face. “Miss Lance, are you alright?” Martin asked, a look of concern on his face.

“How do we get the Waverider back?” She asked, staring at him and Ray impatiently.

“I don’t understand, this should’ve worked..” Ray frowned as he looked down at his radio beacon, making his way over to Martin.

“Did you count for subspace interference?” Martin asked, glancing at Ray as he spoke.

“First thing I thought of. Did you adjust for temporal polarity?” Ray tilted his head.

“Seriously Raymond, you insult me.” Martin replied with a frown.

“Can you get the Waverider back or not?” Sara snapped impatiently, crossing her arms.

“We’re working on it…” The two scientists responded simultaneously, sighing softly as they looked down at their respective devices.

“Actually guys, I think it just worked!” Jax exclaimed as he pointed to the sky, the Waverider appearing and landing in front of the group.

Rip walked out, frowning at the group. “I thought I made my intentions perfectly clear.” He stated.

“And we wish to be clear about ours.” Martin replied, smiling at the Englishman.

Mick came over and roughly jabbed Rip in the arm with his finger, the former Timemaster glaring in response. “Just making sure you were actually real..” He muttered.

“You’re not ditching us again.” Scarlet frowned, crossing her arms. “When the mission’s over, THEN we can go our separate ways.”

“And this mission is not over.” Martin stated.

“That ship’s not taking off without us.” Mick glared at Rip. “You got that?”

Rip just let out a sigh in response as he gestured for the team to follow him, heading back onto the ship.

As soon as the team reached the bridge Sara punched Rip, pinning him to the wall and holding a knife to his throat with a glare. “You knew. You dropped us off five months later because you KNEW!”

“Knew what?” Jax asked.

“You knew that Laurel was gonna die. And now you’re gonna take me back, so I can save her.”

“I can’t…”

“I DON’T CARE ABOUT THE TIMELINE! You’re taking me back, now!” Sara yelled, glaring at Rip angrily.

“Look Sara, I’m sure there’s a valid reason-”

“STAY OUT OF THIS RAY!” She screamed as she glared at him, Rip knocking her unconscious with his flasher once she looked back.

Mick carried Sara to her room, Jax crossing his arms. “What the hell Rip?”

“Not to dismiss what just happened, but we do have to find Savage.” Ray stated as he followed Rip into the parlour. “Assuming Kendra and Carter are still on his timeship, he could be-”

“Anywhere in time and space…” Rip sighed, leaning against his table.

“Well that narrows it down a lot…” Scarlet sighed as she came over, tripping over an old war helmet and causing everyone to look at her. “Sorry…” She mumbled and picked it up. “Was this always over here?”

“No, it lives over…” Rip paused and glanced over at Scarlet before looking at the other three. “Did you move it?” He asked them, each of them shaking their heads. He quietly took the helmet from Scarlet and inspected it, his eyes widening as he pulled a piece of paper out from inside. “Chronometric repositioning…” He murmured, handing the helmet to Ray as he opened the note.

“Chrono what?” Jax looked at the captain in confusion.

“Temporal changes can on occasion reverberate through the timeline, physically moving an object from one place to the other.” Rip explained, reading the note before starting to smile. “Gideon, plot a course for Saint-Lou, France, 1944…” He murmured.

“Why?” Scarlet tilted her head.

“Because that’s where Kendra is.” Ray stated as Rip held the note up to show them.

“Okay, you can say it just this once…” Jax murmured to Martin, the nuclear physicist smiling bright.

“Astonishing.”

***

Scarlet held her head as the Waverider landed, almost immediately falling over as she stood from her seat.

“Vertigo, another side effect.” Rip stated as he got up, helping her up before heading to the cargo bay.

Scarlet groaned. “How many side effects ARE there!?”

“So, so many… Numbness, deafness, linguistic dysplasia, etcetera..” Martin listed as the team headed for the cargo bay.

The team walked out, immediately seeing Vandal Savage throwing knives at the Nazis shooting at them. Everyone started to quickly attack, Firestorm and Ray flying about and shooting from above as Sara, Scarlet, Mick and Rip attacked close range.

“Mr Jackson, see if you can find Savage’s timeship…” Rip murmured as he defended himself.

“I got it!” Jax exclaimed after a few minutes, landing by the ship before going inside. He smiled softly as he saw Kendra. “You miss me?”  
  
“Jax!” Kendra’s eyes lit up as Jax freed her.

“Is he still nuts?” He asked as he glanced at Carter, Kendra shaking her head in response. He quickly freed Carter. “Okay, let’s go!”

The three of them ran off, and quickly took flight, Kendra letting out a cry as her wing got shot. She quickly fell to the ground, her eyes closing.

“Kendra’s down!” Jax exclaimed, flying about as he dodged the bullets aimed at him.

“Rip! We need backup!” Scarlet exclaimed, her glowing purple fists colliding with a Nazi’s head and making him fall to the floor.

“Fall back! Staying here to fight Nazi’s is already destroying the timeline enough as it is!” Rip exclaimed.

“But Kendra-”

“Is still alive, and we will retrieve her in due time. Now fall back!”

The team quickly made their way back onto the Waverider before time-jumping away from 1944.

***

Scarlet stood with Ray and Mick as she watched Vandal approach the meteorite. “So this meteor turned Jax into a bird guy?” She whispered to Ray.

“Yep. He was trying to create an army…” Ray murmured.

Mick glared at the two of them. “Shut up!” He hissed. “When do I get to kill him!?”

They started to head over. “When the meteor has gone critical.” Ray replied.

“And when’s that?” Scarlet asked, tilting her head.

“When Savage starts the ritual in all three time periods.”

They came over to Vandal as he started chanting. “I think that’s our cue.”

A loud screech sounded, one of Savage’s hawk monsters approaching. “I’ll deal with this dude, you guys get Savage!” Scarlet exclaims, her fists glowing as she attacked the monster in front of her.

Mick and Ray fought against Savage, Scarlet letting out a grunt as she fell to the ground. The hawk monster started trying to claw her, Ray looking over and quickly punching him off before holding his hand out to her. “You alright?”

“Y-Yeah.. Is he dead yet?” She asked as she glanced over at Mick and Vandal.

“Almost!” Mick growled out, throwing punches at the immortal psychopath in front of him.

Mick knocked Vandal to the ground and quickly picked up his Heat Gun, aiming it at him. “You can’t kill me… I’m immortal!” Savage yelled.

“Guess you haven’t heard the news…” Mick smirked before igniting Vandal like no tomorrow.

Vandal screeched as he burned, Mick backing up slightly.

Scarlet and Ray watched. “He… He’s dead…” She murmured, smiling a bit.

The trio suddenly glanced over at the meteorite as it started whirring, Mick frowning a bit. “Do something Robocop!”

Ray quickly came over, pressing a few things on his suit. “I’ve actually been developing something…” He murmured before shooting a red beam at the meteorite, watching as it shrunk down before popping with a poof.

“Dope.” Scarlet smiled, crossing her arms as she glanced at the two men in front of her.

They soon got back into the jumpship, heading to 2021 to meet up with the others.

Once they were in St Roch Ray and Firestorm flew out, Scarlet, Mick and Sara making their way over to the trio.

“Dammit! I wanted to be the one to kill him! Again, I mean…” Mick grumbled, crossing his arms.

“Um… Guys? I don’t think our problems are over yet…” Sara stated, seeing the glowing meteorite.

“Don’t worry, I’m on it!” Jax stated as he went over and placed his hands on the meteorite. “It’s not working… There’s too much radiation!” He frowned as he stepped back.

“Atom to the rescue!” Ray grinned and went to shoot the meteor with his shrink ray, frowning as nothing happened. “My suit must be out of power…”

“What happens if only one of these goes off?” Scarlet asked.

“The timeline will be intact, the world… Not so much…” Rip murmured.

“Okay guys, lets fly this thing outta here…” Jax stated.

“Where? We would never get it far enough away…” Kendra sighed.

“Maybe the Waverider can. Rip, we need-” Ray started, looking around. “Where’s Rip?”

“And the meteorite…” Scarlet added.

The Waverider soon appeared, hovering beside them.

“Can someone please tell me what just happened?” Ray asked in confusion.

The team quickly boarded the timeship, looking around. “Rip?” Sara called.

“Sorry if I gave you all a fright…” Rip murmured, glancing at them.

“What happened to the meteor?” Scarlet asked, looking at Rip.

“I uh… Flew it into the heart of the sun… Well, I angled the ship to eject the meteorite before impact and uh… Time-Jumped away…”

“You coulda been killed!” Jax exclaimed.

“Shoulda been!” Mick shouted. “You’re a moron!”

Rip chuckled. “Now, who fancies a return trip to 2016?”

The Englishman grunted as he pried the bridge doors open, leading the way through.

“I can’t believe it’s over…” Kendra breathed, walking into the bridge.

“For some of you, it seems like it’s only just beginning…”

“How does that work?” Mick grumbled, going to his chair. “Savage is three times dead.”

"The Timemasters are no longer of concern due to the destruction of the Oculus. Someone needs to be responsible for looking after the timeline, who better than a former Timemaster?” Rip explained. “And of course, any of you who’d like to join me.”

***

Rip, Ray and Scarlet came over as Mick left his bar. “You okay?” She asked him softly.

“Fine…” Mick murmured, nodding slightly.

“Did you tell him?” Ray asked.

“That he killed himself to save our destinies?” Mick crossed his arms.

“I can bring you back to this point if you ever change your mind.” Rip stated softly, receiving a grumble in response from Mick as he walked off.

***

Rip landed the Waverider and got out, smiling softly. “A full complement.” He chuckled. “To be honest, I had my doubts that you’d all be willing to throw in with me for a second go.” He smiled, approaching the group waiting for him.

“Well, actually…” Carter started.

“We’re not coming with you.” Kendra stated.

“With Savage gone, we want to start fresh, see what happens.” Carter explained.

“I give it three months, tops!” Mick exclaimed.

Kendra rolled her eyes before facing the group. “I just… I want to say thank you. To all of you.” She murmured, a small smile on her face. “Be safe.”

“See you guys around.” Carter said as the two of them put their helmets on, waving to the group before flying off.

“When the do that, anyone else get hungry for chicken?” Mick asks, smirking slightly.

“So… Shall we?” Rip asked to the 6 remaining members of the team, starting to head back to the Waverider.

They quickly turned around as they heard engines, their eyes widening.

“Is that..?” Scarlet started.

“The Waverider!” Ray exclaimed.

“And it’s heading straight for us!” Jax exclaimed.

Everyone quickly dove to the ground as the Waverider crashed nearby, Scarlet groaning softly. “What the hell’s going on?”

“To be honest Miss Lindsay, I have no idea…” Rip replied.

Everyone got to their feet as a man in a hood came forward from the crashed Waverider. “Is this 2016?” He called out. “Is this May 2016?”

“Yeah?” Jax answered.

“You’re exactly where you said you’d be.” He stated. “Do not get on that ship. If you do, you are all dead.”

“Says who.” Mick grunted.

“Says you Mr Rory, you sent me.”

“I’m sorry but… Who are you exactly?” Rip asked, stepping forward.

“My name is Rex Tyler.” He stated as he pulled his hood down. “I’m a member of the Justice Society of America.”


	5. 1942

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically my plan is to rewrite most of LoT but with my OC for this book, and try and think up more original stuff in the future. This is my first serious fan fiction in over 4-5 years, sooooo..
> 
> If it helps I have already written an ~original~ one shot that I'm just editing, so if you guys are interested, I might post it later this week.

It had been a long six months of protecting history. They had travelled all over, wore silly costumes to try and fit in, and fixed the aberrations that were messing up time. The team had surprisingly not messed up the timeline as much as they thought they would, so that was a plus at least.

“I haven’t worn a dress in ages…” Scarlet murmured as she stood by Rip, Mick and Martin. “I mean, I have no idea how I’m meant to fight in this but I look pretty dope.”

They were in France, 1637, trying to protect King Louis XIII from a certain death that was not meant to occur.

Rip sighed softly. “Focus on the mission.” He murmured, looking around quietly.

“Roger that.” Ray replied over comms as he watched the King in his miniaturized form. “I’ve got eyes on the King.”

“Whatever you do, do not let him out of your site.” Rip stated.

“But, if today’s when he’s supposed to… Y’know, with the Queen…”

“Raymond, history is at stake here. The king must stay alive.” Martin lectured to the inventor, frowning softly.

“Yeah yeah yeah, I get it, history will be totally screwed. But I don’t have to be here for the actual y’know… Consummation… do I?” Ray asked, causing Scarlet to snort.

“Sara, I need to know if the Queen is secure.” Rip stated, frowning softly as he didn’t get an answer.

“In the meantime, I believe I have identified our assassins.” Martin stated, his gaze focused on a balcony nearby. “I’ll wager those aren’t just swords they’re carrying.”

“Ah… I guess that would explain the aberration…” Rip sighed, looking over at the gun wielding enemies Martin acknowledged.

Ray quickly sprung into action as one of the assassin’s aimed their gun at King Louis’s head, flying over and knocking the enemy over. “Sorry to spoil the mood!” He called back.

Mick ducked as the rest of the assassins started attacking, readying his sword to attack. Scarlet’s fists became engulfed with her purple energy as she rushed over the best she could in that God forsaken dress, punching one of the assassins in the gut and sending him flying.

Rip and Martin fought off the attackers with their swords, Mick rushing off to protect the terrified King. He quickly moved him away as an assassin shot at him, grunting softly as they fell to the floor.

Jax quickly dealt with the assassins bothering the arsonist and King, smiling to himself. Mick just grunted and sat up. “Where the hell is Sara?”

Scarlet glanced over at Rip, surprised at how handy he was with a sword. She jumped a little as she got shot at, looking down and seeing a hole in her dress. “Oh hell no, you did NOT just do that…” She growled, slamming her attacker’s head into a nearby wall.

“Everyone back to the ship!” Rip exclaimed as he ran away from the assassin he was fighting, grunting a little as he climbed over a wall.

Jax grunted as he tackled an assassin through the main balcony doors, quickly scrambling to his feet. “That’s easier said than done!”

Rip fought against the assassin he had been fighting with for God knows how long, jumping off the wall and roughly slashing his opponent’s knees.

Jax’s eyes widened as the assassin he had been fighting pulled out a gun, aiming it at him. “Grey, meet me on the north side of the house!” He yelled, quickly dashing away.

“It’s actually a chateau!” Martin corrected as he quickly made his way to said area. “What’s your plan?”

“You’ll see!!” Jax said as he swan-dove off the balcony, Martin’s eyes widened as he reached up, both of them combining into their nuclear superhero self before flying off.

Rip looked over as he saw the flying meta combo, letting out a sigh. “Oh, bloody hell…”

Ray flew around and shot at the remaining assassins with his photons, making Rip roll his eyes at the thought of all the damage they were causing to history.

Ray landed near Rip with a smile. “That was the last assassin!”

“What did I say about using powers and future tech, Dr Palmer?” Rip questioned, obviously annoyed with his team.

“Well yeah but, they started it.” Ray replied, glancing at Mick as he walked over.

“Don’t look at me. I left my gun on the ship like a good little boy scout.” Mick huffed as he stepped over an assassin’s body, his eyes rolling back as the now terrified King Louis followed him.

Firestorm landed behind Rip, Scarlet quickly making her way over in time to see Rip’s unimpressed glare.

“W-who are you people!?” Louis questioned, obvious fear in his voice.

“I believe the Queen is waiting for you, your majesty.” Sara said as she came over, adjusting her dress a bit.

Jax smirked softly. “And I bet she’s all warmed up for you too.”

“Shut your mouth Jax or I’ll cut your eyes out and feed em to you.” Sara threatened, walking past him on her way to the ship.

“I believe our work here is done…” Rip sighed as everyone started heading to the ship, Jax still smirking at Sara and receiving a harsh punch to the shoulder in response.

***

“Another successful mission in the books, where we off to next?” Ray asked with his cheerful smile as everyone made their way to the bridge.

“Gideon and I have calculated a 96% likelihood of an aberration occurring in Vol Pau, 1912.” Martin replied.

“Why can’t it be Aruba, 2016?” Mick grumbled out in annoyance.

“Yeah for real, we’ve been going nonstop for the past six months!” Jax exclaimed, sighing softly.

“Nobody wants to address the fact that those assassins had laser guns?” Scarlet questioned.

“Clearly provided to them by a time-pirate or such.”

“Yeah, Grey’s right. We gotta find out who so-”

“You can get another chance to destroy the very history that we are supposed to be protecting?” Rip questioned, crossing his arms.

“Ah, I knew I forgot something! The part where Rip tells us everything we did wrong.” Ray sighed, looking over at the captain.

“As in… Seducing the Queen of France right before she’s supposed to conceive the country’s greatest hope for the future?”

“She seduced me.” Sara defended, making a face at Rip.

“Or our policy of not using superpowers in front of people.”

“They had laser guns.” Jax crossed his arms.

“Least I didn’t screw up this time…” Mick muttered as Rip came over, removing a piece of jewellery from the arsonist’s pocket. “Stealing ain’t screwing up.” He huffed.

Scarlet sighed softly as she sat down in her chair, leaning back against it. “At least we can agree on the fact that we actually SAVED the King of France.” She mutters, Rip sighing in annoyance as he left the bridge.

Sara sighed. “I’ll go talk to him.” She murmured, quickly following the Englishman.

Scarlet stretched slightly and glanced over at the rest of the team. “So, where have you guys gone before I joined?”

“Well, we went to Star City 2046, it looked even worse than when we picked you up…” Jax murmured.

“We went to the wild west! I was even named Sheriff!” Ray beamed, causing Scarlet to chuckle.

“We even went t-” Martin was cut off as the ship shook, causing everyone to look around. 

Rip and Sara soon came back, explaining what had caused the ship to shake. It was a shock wave, generated by a timequake; a wave throughout time caused by an unusually large aberration. The worst part was the origin: 1942. The time that Rex Tyler warned them not to go to.

“Someone just blew up New York…” Jax started.

“During World War II.” Sara sighed. “Guess who that someone is..”

“Nazis… I hate Nazis…” Mick grumbled.

“Wait, does that mean the Allied Forces lost the war?” Martin questioned.

“If so, why aren’t we speaking German right now?” Scarlet tilted her head.

“Because we’re in the Temporal Zone.” Ray answered.

“And because it takes time for an aberration, even one this big and cataclysmic to ripple throughout time.” Rip explained, sighing softly.

“So how much time do we have to stop it?” Sara asked, looking at Rip.

Rip frowned. “Isn’t travelling to that time what Rex Tyler specifically told us NOT to do?”

“Well what’s the alternative? We let New York blow up?” Scarlet crossed her arms.

“It’s not like there are Timemasters left to stop it…” Ray sighed, Martin nodding in agreement.

“He’s right, we are history’s last line of defence!”

“I like the sound of that.” Jax murmured.

Mick grumbled. “I’d rather die than speak German.”

Rip let out a sigh as he tried to work out what to do. “Best case scenario, let’s assume that Mr Tyler is wrong and that we end up NOT dying in 1942. What if in endeavouring to save New York, we make things worse…”

“What could be worse than a genocidal fascist nuclear armed superpower?” Martin crossed his arms, staring at Rip.

“Relax captain, we got this.” Sara murmured, walking off.

***

Scarlet looked around as the group walked through New York, slight awe in her eyes. “There’s no warfare, people look… Happy…” She murmured, starting to smile.

“There’s no warfare HERE. This IS World War II.” Sara corrected, sighing softly.

“Yeah well, it makes a change from my home.” The raven haired meta murmured, running a hand through her hair.

“So how do we find Einstein in a city of seven million people?” Martin questioned.

“Simple! We look for the physicist with the crazy white hair.” Ray smiled, glancing at Martin. “I mean the other one.”

“According to Gideon, there’s a cocktail party in Columbia this evening.” Rip murmured, Mick grinning.

“Cocktail party means booze, where is it?”

“Columbia, I just said that. Why does nobody listen to me?” Rip mumbled.

Sara started walking away from the group, Ray quickly dashing after her. “Where are you going?”

“I have a grandfather who was in the FBI, I figured I’d check in, in case we need backup.” Sara murmured in response, receiving a smile from Ray as she walked off.

Ray went to follow Sara, Rip shouting on him. “Where do you think you are going?” He hissed.

“Gonna follow Sara, in case SHE needs backup.” Ray answered, holding his ATOM suit up slightly before quickly following the blonde assassin.

“Oh God…” Rip murmured as he watched the two go, letting out a soft sigh.

***

“Never been to a nerd party before.” Mick grumbled, looking around.

“You mean a physics symposium.” Martin corrected.

“Nerd party.”

“Keep your eyes open, we are sure to be in the company of German spies.” Rip murmured, taking a sip of his martini.

“I’ve never had alcohol before…” Scarlet murmured as she took a sip of her drink, immediately making a face. “Holy crap that has a taste…”

Martin looked around, his eyes lighting up as he saw Albert Einstein across the room, trying to woo a couple young women. “T-that’s him… The greatest mind the world has ever known…”

Mick chuckled softly as he watched the physicist grab one of the women’s behinds. “I like him. He’s a pig.”

Rip turned his attention back to the trio. “I think I’ve just found our spies.” He murmured, tilting his head towards a group of men.

“Them?” Scarlet questioned, glancing over.

“Notice their uniforms, the stitching on the lapels is exquisite.” Rip explained.

“You mean fake?” Martin questioned, receiving a small nod from the captain who took another sip of his drink.

The group of men pulled their guns from their pockets, making their way over to Einstein. The Legends quickly followed them, Mick grabbing some finger food off of a server’s tray and stuffing it in his mouth.

“Let me talk to him, I speak physicist.” Martin murmured as the group approached. “Professor, I am so sorry to interrupt. My colleague and I were having a rather spirited debate about your theory of relativity, would you be able to help settle it?”

Einstein stared up at Martin. “I was this close to getting them both to come back to my room.”

“Well what about your wife?”

“The one who died or the one who divorced me thirty years ago?” Einstein glared.

“Come on, time to go.” Mick grumbled as he led Einstein away, his mouth full of food.

“What do you two think you are doing!?”

“We must get you out of here, your life is in danger.” Martin explained quietly.

“This is why I never travel without my security detail. Help! I’m being kidnapped!” Einstein yelled.

The spies quickly started to shoot, Scarlet and Rip dealing with them.

“It may not look like it but we’re the good guys!” Martin exclaimed.

“Why should I believe that you are really a physicist?” Einstein questioned.

“Because, for every action…” Martin punched the Nobel Prize winning physicist in front of him and rendering him unconscious. “There’s an equal and opposite reaction.”

Rip grabbed a martini off of a server’s tray as he passed, Mick dragging Einstein back to the Waverider.

“Lovely party.” Scarlet smiled sheepishly at a server as she left, placing her barely touched drink on his tray.

***

“So how’d it go with Einstein?” Jax asked Sara as they walked down one of the many hallways of the Waverider.

“Well, depends on who you ask. Apparently, the professor has one hell of a right hook.” The assassin replied, causing Jax to chuckle.

“Seriously? Grey punched him out?”

“Yeah, he’s sleeping it off in the brig.” Sara explained.

“So can we get the hell out of 1942 yet?” Jax questioned, Rex Tyler’s words echoing in the back of his mind.

“Looks like. Gideon?”

“I’m afraid not, Miss Lance.” Gideon responded.

“But, without Einsteins help the Nazis-”

“Still manage to destroy New York City with an atomic blast. The historical aberration remains unchanged.”

“How is that possible?” Jax asked.

“The Nazis must have gotten the bomb from someone other than Einstein…” Sara stated, her eyes wide.

***

“So, while we were busy safeguarding Professor Einstein-” Rip started.

“The Nazis were busy kidnapping his ex.” Sara sighed.

Scarlet rubbed her face a bit. “I can’t believe we didn’t think about if there were any other options…”

“Her name is Mileva Maric, she’s a fellow nuclear physicist.” Martin explained.

“Who, let me guess, had no-one guarding her.” Rip muttered.

“Yes, Einstein’s collaborations with Miss Maric were a closely guarded secret between the two of them.”

“So unless we can determine where they’re keeping her while she manufactures their bomb…”

“If I had to guess,” Ray started, coming into the parlour. “She’s with Damien Darhk’s uranium.”

“Damien Darhk, as in-” Scarlet started.

“The man who murdered your sister…” Rip murmured as he turned his attention to Sara, who let out a soft sigh.

“How is Damien Darhk even alive in 1942?” Martin questioned.

“Thanks to the Lazarus Pit, he hardly ages.” Ray sighed softly. “Sara’s kind of an expert on Damien.” He stated, the blonde assassin glaring daggers at him.

“Drop it, Ray.”

“I’m sorry, but while you were all saving Einstein Sara was off on her own secret side mission to kill Laurel’s killer in the past.” Ray stated, Sara straightening and crossing her arms.

“And I suppose you never thought about saving your fiance.” She retorted, staring up at the inventor.

“Yeah of course I did, but I never did it because that’s against the rules!”

“What rules? We’re not Timemasters, there ARE no rules!”

“Well if there were, there’d certainly be one about lying to your team.”

“Listen to yourself. Look we get it, you’re perfect. Always the boyscout aren’t you, Raymond.” Sara huffed.

“Yeah, well I could say the same thing about you being an assassin.”

“Well if we’re being honest, then let me get something off of MY chest.” Sara started, walking towards Ray.

“Guys, maybe we should just calm down…” Scarlet frowned, looking at the two Star City inhabitants.

“You think that you’re such a big hero Ray? Without that fancy suit, you’re nothing but a self-righteous rich guy.” Sara stated, glaring up at Ray as she spoke.

“Maybe you’re right, but without my suit, there’s no way of finding Einstein’s ex wife or Damien Darhk for that matter.” Ray muttered, crossing his arms.

“Sorry, what are you saying?” Rip questioned, leaning forward.

“That anyone who spends a lot of time around uranium, in this case Damien Darhk, picks up trace amounts of radiation, which my suit can track.”

“And lead us straight to the Nazis nuclear bomb…” Martin murmured.

“Well then what are we waiting for? Let’s go catch ourselves a nuke.” Scarlet stated, standing upright.

***

“We can’t allow them to get that bomb on board.” Rip stated as Mick watched the Nazis through his binoculars.

“What about Mileva?” Einstein questioned.

“Don’t worry Doctor, we’ll be sure to keep her safe. But we must secure the nuclear bomb.” Martin stated.  
  
“Atomic!”

“About to be placed aboard a Nazi submarine, this is no time for subtlety!”

“Agreed.” Rip stated as he stood upright.

“Let’s make sure we all follow the plan.” Ray stated as he looked at Sara, being met with a glare from the blonde.

“Let’s just get this done…” She muttered.

“Guys, stop fighting. We have a job to do.” Scarlet murmured as she adjusted her black leather jacket. While the Professor and Mick were trying to work out who built the bomb, the raven haired meta had fabricated herself her own superhero outfit. Yes, it didn’t _look_ like a superhero outfit, it just being a leather jacket with a dark brown tank top underneath, black leather pants and brown ankle boots, fingerless black gloves and a golden pendant that belonged to her sister, but it made Scarlet feel badass, and like a part of the team.

Ray fired a warning shot at Damien as the team approached. “Step away from the lady and the bomb, final warning!”

Darhk yelled a command in German and the Nazis started to shoot, the team splitting off to deal with them.

Mick shot his Heat Gun at one of their enemies, a wicked grin spreading across his face. “I love roasting Nazis!”

Scarlet’s fists became engulfed in that all too familiar purple meta energy as she swung at a couple Nazis, grunting a bit as she dodged a full round of bullets aimed her way.

“Mein God…” Einstein murmured as he watched the Legends fight, his eyes widening as Jax and Martin combined to form Firestorm and flew off.

Rip quickly chased the Nazi moving Mileva to the submarine, grunting as he knocked him down. “We need to get Miss Maric to safety!” He yelled to his team, watching as Sara sprinted after her Damien Darhk. “Sara!!”

The blonde assassin ignored her captain’s orders as she ran after Darhk, swinging at him with her bo-staff.

They fought for a few seconds before Damien pinned her, holding her staff to her neck as she struggled. “Interesting technique. League of Assassins, am I right?” Damien asked as Sara got free, grunting a bit.

“I’ve been waiting a long time for this…” She stated, staring at Darhk.

“Long time for what?”

“To kill you.”

“Tried to, you mean.” Darhk stated with a slight smirk, Sara quickly swinging at him.

Rip defended himself and Mileva behind a couple crates as he watched Ray. “Doctor Palmer, let's take precautions…”

“And disable the bomb? Already on it.” The scientist stated as he got to work.

Scarlet grunted shakily as she continued to fight. “How many Nazis ARE there!?”

“Uh guys? Little problem here. Suit’s not as radiation-proof as I though…” Ray explained as he kept working to diffuse the atomic bomb in front of him.

“SARA! FALL BACK!” Rip yelled to the assassin, gripping his pistol tight as he shot at a few Nazis.

Sara once again ignored her captain as she stared at the smirking Damien in front of her, continuing to attack him with a fiery passion.

“Uh guys? Actually a BIG problem.” Ray stated as his suit flashed rapidly, struggling to take any more radiation from the atomic bomb. He staggered a bit as a Nazi shot at him, quickly fighting them.

“Haircut!” Mick yelled as he looked over, frowning softly.

Ray glanced over. “Mick watch out!” He yelled at the arsonist as he was shot, falling to the ground as Ray dealt with the culprit.

“Fall back!!” Rip yelled once again to his team. “Sara! Mister Rory is injured, Doctor Palmer is incapacitated, we need to fall back NOW!”

Ray quickly ran over to Mick and helped him up, Scarlet defending them. “Is he gonna be alright!?” She called back to Ray.

“He should be, Gideon will fix him up!” The scientist responded.

“Firestorm, cover Doctor Palmer and Sara.” Rip stated as he guided Mileva back to the Waverider.

Sara quickly started to make her way back to the ship, managing to dodge the onslaught of bullets headed for her. She took out the Nazis firing at her with her shurikens, grunting softly as Damien watched her leave.

Scarlet helped Ray get Mick back to the ship, panting softly. She didn’t have as much energy as the others when it came to fighting, but would never show it as she didn’t want the team thinking she was weak.

Once everyone was onboard, the Waverider took off, flying away from the Nazis as the team caught their bearings.

***

The team walked into the bridge as the Waverider dove underwater.

“We going for a swim or something?” Mick questioned, seeming to be in a better condition than when the team was fighting earlier on.

“I am tracking the Nazi U-boat.” Rip explained as the team took their seats and secured themselves.

“Where is it now?” Sara asked, the timeship sparking a bit as its limits were pushed.

“Oh, it’s close…”

The ship shook as the Nazi submarine fired a torpedo at them. “They took out our telemetry, Captain.” Gideon stated.

“What’s going on…” Mick grumbled.

“As you can see, the Waverider is ill suited for underwater combat…” Rip murmured.

“Why do I feel like we’re all going to die…?” Scarlet asked nervously, gripping the brace that secured her to her chair like a seatbelt.

Ray fiddled with something on a screen, his eyes lighting up as the Nazi submarine was hit. “Yes!”

“What was that?” Sara asked, a loud sound coming from outside the ship.

“They’re not firing at us…” Martin murmured.

“It’s the nuclear bomb…” Rip breathed.

“Atomic.” The professor corrected.

“Whatever it is, we gotta stop it.” Ray stated.

“I fear that there is only one way to do that.” Rip sighed, the ship sparking again behind him.

“Okay, I don’t know what you wanted me to do, but I did it!” Jax exclaimed as he rushed into the bridge, quickly sitting down.

“Excellent work Jax!” The Englishman exclaimed as he stood.

“What’s going on?” Mick growled out.

“I am piloting us on a collision course with the torpedo. Now, with any luck, it’ll hit us before New York City.”

“I called it! I called death!” Scarlet exclaimed, fear in her eyes.

“Can the Waverider handle the blast?” Sara asked.

“Honestly? I have absolutely no idea…” Rip sighed, the team looking between each other nervously. “Which is why I’m doing this…” Rip pressed a button on his screen, a blinding white light engulfing everyone before causing them to disappear. Well, everyone but Mick.

Mick looked around, frowning. “Where is everybody…”

“The appropriate question is when, Mr Rory. Over the last few months I’ve implemented a safeguard in case of a catastrophe, a high burst of temporal energy has scattered our team throughout history.” Rip explained.

“I knew you never liked me…”

“As injured as you are, you wouldn’t survive the rigors of time travel, which is why I’m doing this.” Rip stated as he came over, using his flasher device on Mick and knocking him out.

“Gideon, how much time do we have?”

“Thirty seconds, Captain.” The A.I responded.

Rip darted through the Waverider to the medbay with Mick on his back, laying him on the chair and hooking him up before putting him in stasis.

The captain let out a shaky sigh before looking up. “Gideon?”

“I’m here, Captain.”

A breathless chuckle escaped him. “You always are.”

***

Scarlet let out a shaky breath as she curled up in her makeshift hut. Rip’s time-scatter had left her in the Ice Age, which was one of the worst places for her to be in her mind. She was always cold and slow, and being here meant she was colder and slower.

She shivered a bit as she pulled the blanket she made out of mammoth fur around herself some more, staring at the icy tally marks she had made in the wall of her abode. She grabbed a nearby icicle and yanked it off the ceiling, sighing as she scratched another line by the others. 21 days. 21 days in this hell hole millions of years away from anyone that could help her. “If I have to kill another animal to stay warm I’m gonna be pissed…” She muttered to herself. She wasn’t that crazy about animals, but she didn’t like having to strike them down to survive, especially since she knew they were extinct in the future.

The only thing that was keeping Scarlet sane was her thoughts and memories of the team. She hoped they were still alive, and were somewhere better than here. She thought about how Gideon could fabricate her some hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows, and how she could wrap up in a big fuzzy blanket back on the ship. She just sighed. She had to move on. If they hadn’t come for her already, they weren’t going to.

Scarlet was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the all too familiar whirr of the Waverider’s engines. She quickly stood and scrambled out of her hut, her eyes wide as she saw the timeship in front of her.

Ray and Mick came out of the ship followed by an unfamiliar face, who just stumbled a bit and tried not to vomit. She figured he was suffering from the time travel side effects. The three of them had on what Scarlet assumed to be Snart’s old coats, Ray carrying an extra one as they made their way over.

“Y-you guys found me!” The raven haired meta exclaimed as she came over, replacing her mammoth skin blanket with the thick coat Ray brought. As soon as it was on Scarlet hugged Ray tight, a big smile on her face as she let go. She pulled Mick into a hug, the thug grunting and shoving her off. She turned her attention to the new face before her. “Who are you?”

“Nathaniel Heywood, I’m a historian…” He groaned out in response, his nausea very slowly dissipating. “We better go and get the rest of your team.”

***

“I’m sorry but I haven’t been able to detect any historical alteration that would indicate Mr Hunter was stranded in time…” Nate stated, regret in his voice. They were all standing around the centre console, except Scarlet, who was curled up in her seat still trying to warm up after her three weeks in the Ice Age.

“Why don’t we ask Gideon where he is?” Ray asked, the historian having a look of confusion on his face.

“Who’s Gideon?”

The A.I’s holographic head appeared in front of them. “Greetings Doctor Heywood, I am the ship’s artificial consciousness.” Gideon explained.

“Gideon!” Scarlet smiled, hugging her fuzzy blanket around herself as she looked at the hologram.

“We need you to tell us where Rip is.” Sara stated, leaning forward a bit.

“I’m afraid I have no idea, but I would be happy to play his final message for you all.”

“Final message…?” Ray questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Sorry for stranding you all throughout history, but it was the only way to save you…” Rip’s voice apologised, causing everyone to turn and face the parlour. There stood a hologram of Rip, his final message. “Ah, you know what they say, captain must never abandon his ship… Well, neither shall I abandon hope of seeing you all again someday, somewhere in time. As flawed and unruly as you are individually, together you are the BEST crew, the BEST team a captain could ever hope for. So… Stick together… And remember, history is yours now my dear Legends… Good luck.” The message ended, leaving everyone in silence.

***

“So, what do we do now?” Ray questioned as he walked into the parlour.

“We drink…” Mick mumbled.

“It’s not like we were exactly Timemasters, even WITH Rip…” Sara sighed.

“I think he knew that one day we might have to do this without him…” Jax murmured.

“We all heard his message, he wanted us to keep going.” Scarlet murmured, sitting on the stairs to the parlour opposite Mick.

“We HAVE to keep going, there’s a rogue time traveller out there, somewhere…” Martin stated.

“Yeah, time nemesis whose idea of fun is helping Damien Darhk and the Nazis blow up New York City…” Sara sighed, sitting up.

“What’s to stop them from going back in time and kidnapping Einstein and his ex wife again?” Ray asked, glancing around the room.

“We can’t be everywhere at once!” Mick grumbled, his mouth full of God knows what.

“But we CAN safeguard the Einsteins.” Nate stated.

“Safeguard the Einsteins… How…?” Martin asked.

Nate turned to face him. “By making one slight alteration to history.”

***

The group glanced over as Martin, Mick and Nate came back over to them. “How’d it go?” Jax asked.

“Good, until someone gives the confederate army machine guns, or breaks Mozart’s fingers…” Nate started.

“One aberration at a time.” Martin sighed, the group starting to head back to the Waverider.

Sara walked by Ray. “Hey, you remember that thing I said before about you being a…”

“Billionaire boyscout? You weren’t all wrong.” Ray admitted.

“Yeah but, you’re more than that.”

“Thanks.” Ray smiled slightly. “And we’ll get justice for Laurel, Sara. I promise.”

“What do you guys say we get out of 1942?” Scarlet smiled, wanting to be out of the pale blue dress she was wearing and in some leggings.

The group stopped as they heard someone cock their gun, turning around. There stood a man with a shotgun, in some kind of hero attire. “Not until you answer a few questions.” He stated, glancing back as the rest of his team appeared. A woman in a yellow and black costume with some sort of gold necklace, a woman descending from the sky in red, white and blue and holding a staff, a man in red and black with a pair of goggles, and a man in black and blue. They all looked like heroes.

“We’re the Justice Society of America.” The woman in yellow spoke, authority resonating in her voice.

The man in red and black stepped forward slightly. “And you’re coming with us.”


End file.
